It's Time
by I'mJustGoingToBeMe
Summary: Everything is normal in Chicago, the factions are good no wars, but is everything really okay with everyone? No. Christina loves Four/Tobias. This new girl likes Four too but he's still stuck on Tris, what should he do? Who should he choose? Find out in this romantic fanfiction! This is my first fanfic so please no hate, only positive energy in the comments section!
1. Chapter 1

Four/Tobias POV

I'm in my apartment at Dauntless, and I'm pacing back and forth. I scream. Since Tris died I have started to get anger outbreaks. I pick up a lamp and hurl it at the mirror I have in my room. It shatters. I scream again and start crying. "WHY TRIS WHY?!" I screech, I miss her so much, she was my everything. Now my everything is gone. Forever.

Christina POV

I'm in my room putting on makeup. Me and Four are going out for lunch, I know it's horrible but I want to look nice. I apply some mascara then eye liner. When I'm done I look my self over in the mirror. I giggle, the thought of seeing Four again is thrilling! I see him everyday but every time I do it's amazing! He's so kind and smart! Now I know why Tris and him... I now feel horrible because I remember I like my deceased best friends boyfriend. I feel tears come to my eyes. I fan at my eyes so they go away, I can't ruin my makeup. I look at myself again to make sure my makeup hadn't streaked. I'm wearing a short black dress that has a silver belt in the middle. My hair is in a pony tail, it's down to waist now, I haven't cut it in a long time. I grab my leather purse and skip out the door. My head is filled with his name. _FOUR!_ I walk past the chasm and to his door. I knock three times. He answers right away. His eyes are puffy, he's been crying. His hair is very short and he is wearing a black T-shirt and dark jeans. "Ready?" I ask. "Yeah lets go." He says. I know he doesn't like me like how I like him but still love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Four POV

I hear three knocks at the door, it's Christina. I check the jet black watch I have on my left wrist. It's 12:55, she's a little bit early but that's okay, I never mind seeing her. I pick up a piece of glass from the shattered mirror and check myself out. My hair is very spiky on the right side of my head and on the left side flat down. my eyes are puffy and red my nose red too, I hope it's not as noticeable. I grab the comb off of my bed and quickly brush my hair down, it's short so it's easy to do. I remove the watch I have on and place it on my bed, I know I'm going to be fiddling with it while we're eating and I really don't want it to seem like I'm waiting for lunch to be over, anyways what else do I have to do but sleep after? I do this all in 5 seconds. I pull open the door there she is, she looks amazing in the short black dress with a silver belt around her waist. Her hair is also in a pony tail, and she is holding her favorite leather purse, yet I look like crap. And my theory is confirmed when I see that she has a worried look on her face. "Ready?" She asks.

"Yeah lets go." I respond, my mouth feels dry since I was crying just a few minutes ago. We walk past the chasm and into the cafeteria. It's pack, as always, and I see our usual spot with Zeke- wait there's a girl beside him. Me and Chris walk over to the table and sit opposite to Zeke and the girl.

"Here." Zeke pushes two pieces of cake towards us.

"I'm not very hungry," I respond picking it up and turning to Chris.

"You want it?" I ask.

"Sure!" She says with a huge grin. I love cake but today I feel like if I took a bite I might puke.

"So... uh who's this?" I ask pointing to the new girl.

"Oh her she's-" Zeke starts but the girl cuts in.

"I'm Jenn, nice to meet you." She gives a slight wave, she seems very shy. Jenn has fiery red hair that nearly touches the ground, she's short, slim and very pale with a few freckles on her nose. She also has huge emerald green eyes. I notice Chris glaring at her, I wonder why. Maybe the cake tastes bad. Jenn is very beautiful but she's not Tris... or Christina.

Jenn POV

I'm walking through the halls after getting a tattoo, God it stings! I got a fox. My Dad used to call me his little fox because my hair is red but today is the one year anniversary of his death so I thought I would get something that would remind me of him forever. A boy grabs my arm. "Hey I've never seen you before, what's your name?" This boy has very dark skin and short hair. And the reason he has never seen me is because I try hard to stay in the shadows, I know the I Dauntless but I really stayed for my family. My sister and brother left for Erudite, so I had to stay screw faction before blood! Anyways it's nice here, I love to sit on the side of the chasm and read. "I'm Jenn." I answer, He grins.

"Well Jenn can I get your number?" He asks. He's not really my type so I gotta let him down easy.

"Uh... no thanks I'm good." I want to slap myself.

"Okay then... wanna come for lunch with me and my buddies? We can still be friends right?" He asks, I grin of course we can be friends!

"Sure!" I respond. He leads me over to the cafeteria, it's so full! I see an empty table and sit down I See the boy walking over with two plates with huge pieces of cake on them he sets them in front of himself.

"Want anything?" He asks.

"No I'm good and what's your name I don't think I caught it." I say.

"I'm Zeke. And my buddies should be here soon one is a guy named Four and the other is a girl named Christina." When he says that I see the handsomest boy ever. I realize he's headed right for us, He must be Four- wait isn't that a number? Then I see the girl Christina. I hope they're not dating! They sit down opposite to Zeke and me. They talk for a bit I'm not listening. I'm just staring at the beautiful boy in front of me. The Christina girl is staring daggers at me, Jesus this is so freaking uncomfortable! I start listening To the conversation Zeke and Four are having When he points at me.

"So... uh who's this?" Four asks.

"Oh her she's-" Zeke starts but I cut in.

"I'm Jenn, nice to meet you." Oh my god I must seem so obnoxious! He starts look at me, like really looking like he is examining all of me. Maybe he likes the way I look too! I need to get him alone!

**So That was chapter 2! who do you think Four is going to pick? Christina or Jenn?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Four POV

I just finished lunch the new girl, Jenn, is nice but also very quiet. I'm gonna go back to my apartment now and cry or sleep. Or maybe I should go and practice my fighting, yeah I'll do the fighting thing. I'm walking past the Chasm and I see Jenn. "Hey!" She says waving. "Where are you going?"

"Oh I was just going to go practice some fighting, I don't know." I respond.

"Oh. Well uh can I ask you something?"

"Okay... What is it?" I ask my eyebrow raised. She skips over to the side of the Chasm and puts her legs over the edge. I walk over and do the same.

"So what is the deal with you and Christina?" Uh Oh. I guess both my eyebrows raised at this so she continued. "I mean like I was just curious. So are you guys, you know, going out?" I guess she isn't that shy.

"We're not dating. Why are you asking?" I tried not to make my voice sound firm but it just happened.

"I- I just... I don't know." She stutters.

"Is it because we hangout a lot? Or is it something el-" She cuts me off by grabbing my face and kissing me, What the hell? I put my hands on her shoulders and push her back. "Hey uh you're a nice girl but..." I trail off. She's bright red by now. She smiles.

"If you think I'm a nice girl Then we can date." She's smiling from ear to ear. "I'll see you later." She skips off. I'm left sitting there staring at the water below me feeling so freaking confused.

Christina POV

We just finished lunch, Zeke brought this girl named Jenn with him and she kept looking at Four! He was looking at her too. I'm gonna do some exercise before dinner. I have to get changed first. I hear voices as I'm walking, I hear Four and that new girl. I feel horrible about this but I eavesdrop.

"We're not dating. Why are you asking?" I bet Four's talking about me and him.

"I- I just... I don't know." She stutters. I'm mad now, I'm really mad.

Is it because we hangout a lot? Or is it something el-" She cuts him off. She's kissing him, and he's not doing anything about it! I feel tears prick my eyes. I run back to my room. Now tears rolling down my face my makeup is smearing and I look like a racoon but I don't care. I don't freaking care! I scream. I've loved this boy for 2 years and this girl he just meets sweeps in and ruins everything! I need revenge. I get in my bed and cry, I cry for a long time. Finally I decide I still need to workout so I remove my makeup get on my exercise clothing and go to the training room. I choose a punching bag and hit it with all my strength.

**OMG Jenn kissed Four! So what should Christina do to get back at Jenn? Plz tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Over 100 people have read the fanfic! I'm so happy! Plz let me know some ideas if you have any! **

Four POV

I'm in the training room now, I just finished fighting someone, I don't know their name, and I went for a jog. I'm exhausted now so I'm gonna get a hour of sleep before dinner.

-After sleeping-

Time to get dressed, I think I'll wear what I always wear, a black T-shirt with dark denim jeans. I grab some jell off of my nightstand and make my hair all spiky. I sit on my bed, I've got thirty minutes till dinner so I have time t make a plan. I think of what to do if I see Jenn or if she wants to kiss me in public. I know I'll just avoid h- Someone's at my door. They just knocked four times, it can't be Chris because she always knocks three times and is only normally five minutes late. What if it's Jenn! Oh my god! I walk over to the door and open it prepared to see Jenn standing there, but it's only Zeke. "Hey dude I'm gonna be having a party tonight because, you know, I've got nothing to do so spread the word okay?"

"Sure dude." Zeke turns away and walks to the next apartment to inform them of this "amazing" party. Uh oh I know Jenn's gonna be there and we're gonna play Candor or Dauntless, I'm screwed! I need a really good plan- no wait I need a miracle! I can't just say: "Hey Jenn you're not my type and I don't know you and I haven't really gotten over my other girlfriends death yet so we can't date bye!" I'm not like that! I've changed since Tris's death I have to be nice to everyone because it might be my last time seeing them, and I like her but as a friend! I look at the jet black watch I put on my watch before I went to sleep. 8:00, Dinner is starting now, but why didn't Chris come?

**sorry guys it's a short chapter, so what do you think is gonna happen at this party?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg guys almost 300 people have seen the Fanfic! this is so exciting!**

Christina POV

I didn't come for Four when dinner started. I know it's not his fault that Jenn kissed him but he didn't do anything! And that's why I'm mad! But he didn't know I liked him. But now I know he doesn't like me. I need a plan, I'm going to be late, and he might ask why I didn't pick him up. I'm just going to go to dinner have a burger and say that I was late myself so when I knocked at his door and he wasn't there I knew he had gone to dinner. Quite a bit of lying in that one little sentence. I have to hid somewhere so I'm not to late and not to early, I'm going to hide in a corner so I can see him go in and five minutes later I'll walk in. I didn't knock at his door. and I know he is **not** at dinner yet. Time to go find a dark corner near the door so I can see him go in and he can't see me. I fast walk over to the cafeteria and hide in a corner so he can't see me when he comes, I take a peek at our table to make sure he's not there. Zeke is only there talking to Jenn... God I hate that girl! She can get anyone she wants! I take a few long breaths in through my nose and out my mouth to calm down and I wait. I finally see him go in he cafeteria four or five minutes later, his hair is all spiky. I love it when he does that! He normally just combs it down. I wait for about four or five minutes then make sure that nobody is looking and climb on all fours out of the cafeteria, when I'm out I stand up and brush all the dust off of me and walk in as if nothing is wrong. "Hey guys!" I say.

"Hey why were you late? You're normally here with Four." Zeke asks. I'm prepared for this.

"Oh, I spent a lot of time on my makeup and when I noticed it was past nine I ran over to Four's and when I knocked nobody answered so I knew thatbhe had gone to dinner." Oh no I said to much! Now I seem suspicious! I should have just said I spent a long time on my makeup! Wait, what if they didn't notice.

"Okay... a little to much info Chris." Crap I knew Zeke would know!

"Sorry Chris I should have waited for you." Awwww I love it when Four says sorry, his eyes go all puppy dog like- wait I'm talking about Four here. Jenn's staring at me. She's not glaring, she's just staring at me. She's so creepy. When I stare back at her she moves her eye's down to her perfectly made burger.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" I ask while I put my burger together, it's not perfect. I like to add two patties so that doesn't help much.

"Oh we were just talking about Jenn's job, she's a tattoo artist." Four says, Jenn's grinning a lot. I never expected that to be her job, now I notice that she has a few tattoos.

"Wow I never expected you to do tattoos." I want it to be an insult but at the same time I don't. She just smiles.

"Everyone I tell say's that I guess it's because I'm so tiny." She giggles after she says that. even her laugh is perfect. "I'm going to go get changed for the party tonight, bye hon." with that she gives Four a peck on his cheek, he freezes.

"Bye honey." he says almost sounding scared, I'm frozen too, in the middle of biting my burger, I look so dumb. I lower my burger.

"So uh *cough* when did you two become a thing?" I ask.

"After lunch she kissed me and now she thinks we're dating, or we are dating I don't really know." He's looking down at his plate now. I make a fake smile.

"That's nice." I say. We eat in silence, Zeke tries to make conversation a few times but we don't respond so he just gives up.

**So what do you guys think is going to happen at the party? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys 400 people have read the fanfic! I'm so so so happy! **

Four POV

I walk to Zeke's place, same as always a bunch of beer everywhere, people play Dauntless or Candor and even spin the bottle... I know Zeke is going to make me play tonight. I'm looking for Christina... or even Jenn. I pass by a girl with tattoo's all over her arms and bright pink hair, she hands me a solo cup with bubbly beer in it. I sip it. mmm pretty good. I walk over to the couch and sit down, I'm just going to sit here till Dauntless or Candor time or until Christina or Jenn get here, I want to hangout with some people I actually know. I drink all my beer and get four refills. Ha four that's my name. I'm thirsty, I want water. I stumble over to the kitchen and rinse out then fill my solo cup with water I take a sip, nope still thirsty. I drink it all. Now that's better. I see Chris come in! I check the jet black watch I have on my left wrist, I put it there before the party. It's 9:20. Wow, I wonder what took her so lon- woah, now I know. She's in a very small sparkly black dress and has heavy black makeup on, no purse. Oh god I feel sick. I turn over to the he sink that's beside me and throw up. Ewww, Zeke will kill me if he knows I did this. I take a small metal box from my pocket out, it's a mint container. I pop one in my mouth. I walk over to Chris. "Hey! You look very nice!" I shout over the loud music. She turns bright red.

"Awww! Thanks Four! You look nice too!" Ha ha she does this all the time, she'll say I look nice even if I look like crap. I look down at my self and raise a brow at her. "I mean it!" She laughs. "So where's Jenn?" Oh yeah Jenn.

"I don't know, I don't think she's comi-" Zeke cuts me off over a mic.

"DAUNTLESS OR CANDOR STARTING RIGHT NOW, EVERYONE JOIN OR LEAVE! OR STAND IN THE CORNER AND BE A LITTLE PANSYCAKE!" Zeke shouts, When he says pansycake everyone laughs. I thought only Uriah said pansycake. I see a circle forming, they're sitting on the floor. I see Jenn enter the party. I sit beside a very pale and very skinny dude, I bring Chris with my by pulling her hand. Jenn squeezes in between me and the pale guy. A few people have left by now, only about ten or fifteen in the circle and about six standing in the kitchen. "So Everyone, I'm going to give this to someone and they are going to ask another person Dauntless or Candor, the person chooses and the person who asked them gives 'em a Dauntless or a Candor, Got it?!" Zeke passes the mic to the pink headed girl that gave me my drink and she Dauntlesses the pale dude beside me to throw up in a cup and drink it. All I can think is ewww. The mic goes to a few people but then lands on Jenn, uh oh.

"Four, Dauntless or Candor?" She asks.

"Dauntless." I say, a few hoots follow this.

"Okay, I Dauntless you to let a friend make you do anything." Another few hoots. Thank god Jenn didn't make me like kiss her or anything, she's a nice girl but I don't like her like that.

"I'm your friend! I'll give you a Dauntless you!" Chris shouts. phew, I thought I might have to do something really bad, but I know Chris won't make me do anything to bad. "Come to the other room and I'll give a you Dauntless." Jenn isn't smiling anymore, she gives me a worried look. I follow Chris to the other room and sit down on a chair.

"So what's my Dauntless?" I ask.

"Easy one or hard one?" She asks.

"Hard." I say grinning

"Okay, I Dauntless you to... kiss me." She says smiling, I'm not smiling anymore.

"What?" I ask

**Yikes, I wonder what's going to happen next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to give a shout out to Linemie for always being there and putting lovely reviews!**

Christina POV

Oh my god, I'm so drunk. I just Dauntlessed Four to kiss me! But won't that kinda make him a cheater? Know what I don't care, I love him! He said 'what' when I asked him to. That could be a good response or a bad one. "Yeppy do do doda!" I say. "Kiss me, right here." I say pointing to my lips.

"Chris I do like you a lot but I'm supposed to be dating Jenn and I can't just-" I cut him of.

"Kiss me." I lean close and whisper that in his ear.

"Chris..." He says trailing off.

"For god's sake!" I grab his face and kiss him, this kiss is special, not like my kiss with Will. The kiss is nice and perfect. He doesn't push me away like he did with Jenn. Finally he pulls away though.

"Wow." He says. We hear steps approach the room and let go of each other and sit at an appropriate length away. Zeke comes in.

"Hey you guys done with the Dauntless yet we want to move on without you." He asks/informs us.

"Yea we're done." I whisper to Four to do the chicken dance in front of everyone. The three of us walk out of the room and Four does the silliest chicken dance ever. We sit down beside each other, I put my hand under his, he squeezes it. I know he likes me just as much as Jenn, if not more. Nobody Dauntlesses me or Four again. When we're done at the party I see Jenn kiss Four and say goodnight to him, me and Four walk together to the Chasm holding hands, we sit down and there's a moment of silence. I look at him and he looks at me, we kiss again, when we're done kissing I decide I need to ask him something. "Are you going to break up with Jenn?" I ask with big puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. but not now, it's like eleven o'clock or something." We laugh. We sit there and talk for about a hour. Finally we both decide we need to go to sleep. I say goodnight and go back to my apartment. I do a happy dance and lay in my bed feeling so happy I'm finally dating Four!

**Sorry, it's a short chapter. I might make another one today, I don't know. So how do you guys feel about Fourchris happening? and also please check out Linemie profile/account! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lack of writing I'm going to try to write more often!**

Jenn POV

I'm laying on my bed, I was crying a few minutes ago. My makeup is smeared and I know it. I don't really know why I was crying though. I guess it's just knowing that what I'm scared of could happen or it's happening right now. At the party Four and Christina were in that room for about ten to fifteen minutes, I know nothing good happened in those minutes. I know Christina did something. I know she likes Four, I see her staring at him like he's the most amazing thing in the world. She watches him with the same deep longing when he eats, walks and talks. But if he did do something with her then how will I go about it? Revenge? Embarrassing her? I can't embarrass Four, if they are together I know it's Christina who persuaded him into it, he's weak minded, easily brainwashed. I'm going to spy on them. If I see them kissing then I will break up with him. I don't want to be hurt and I know Four won't take it hard. I will also get the best revenge I can, Christina will be so sorry she ever messed with me. If I find them just being normal and no kissing then I will be happy to have Four all to myself. I will still be very cautious around Christina, I've met people like her and let me tell you now that they can't be trusted. the second you leave a guy you like or are dating alone they'll swoop in and steal them.

-The next day-

Christina POV

I got up early so I could be done working out by lunch and look amazing for Four. I did my usual routine a long jog and some situps and crunches. then it was time to get ready. I put on some dark red lipstick and some mascara. I placed my hair into a perfect bun and put on a black tank top with some jeans. I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on, I was ready. I walked to the he door and opened it. I saw Four siting on the stone beside my door. He stands up when he sees me, he has a small smile on, I have a huge grin. Oh god I'm so stupid. I quickly change my smile to be similar to his. he quickly gives me a peck type kiss and he links his arm with mine. We walk to the cafeteria. We may have actually walked but it felt to me like we were floating.

**So do you guys think Jenn saw them kiss and if she did what do you think is her revenge going to be?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I know I know two chapters in one day it's crazy... or at least for my fanfics, but I really wanted to write if Jenn found out that Four is cheating!**

Jenn POV

THAT BITCH! Oh god I'm gonna mess her up! Christina is dead! Now time for planing revenge, A huge horrible one or a few small bad ones? Oh I know how about a huge one that will affect her after it happened! Perfect! It's like a gift that keeps on giving! Well at least the gift is for me. I'm in a dark corner outside of Christina's apartment and I'm bright red clenching my fists so tight they're white. I have to bite my tongue hard so I don't scream. If I scream then Four and Christina will know I saw them. So when I get revenge they will know it was me. And what I'm going to do is so horrible it might just turn everyone against me. The ingredients to my revenge will consist of...

1\. Christina's biggest fear

2\. Me kissing Four a lot until I break up with him or until Four breaks up with me.

3\. Spreading rumors.

4\. Trashing her home.

5\. scaring her every night to make up for the hours I cried last night.

Thus her worst nightmare is born! Now I have to get a key that's exactly like her's and find out her biggest fear. But to get her key so I can get a copy of it I have to go to lunch, and there I can give Four a big kiss and make her mad.

-In the cafeteria-

I'm only five minutes late not biggy. I walk over to our table with a big plastic smile on and say: "Hey guys!"

"Hey." Four responds. I bend down and kiss him just as I planed. now that I know he cheated on me I no longer like him or feel the spark, perfect! I don't care for him anymore so I won't feel guilty about hurting his best friend- or now lover. "Whoa." He pushes me back and I tap him on the nose and give a bigger and more fake smile.

"Hi Chris!" I give Christina a big tight hug resisting the urge to dig my nails into her back.

"Hi." She says.

"You're in my spot f.Y.I" I smile but clench my teeth. Christina is sitting beside Four, I'm supposed to be dating him so I'm supposed to sit there.

"Oh... Okay." She gets up and sits beside Zeke. I don't eat anything at lunch I just sit there and listen to their stupid conversation. Four laughs even more at Christina's jokes and doesn't stop smiling. About half way through lunch I get up.

"I'm going to bolt, I... have a few things I need to do." I say. I hug Four then hug Zeke and finally I bend down and hug Christina from behind. I quickly slip my hand into her pocket and take her apartment key. "Bye guys!" I say as I'm walking out of the cafeteria. Time to go find someone to make another copy of this. I walk straight for the tattoo place. "Hey anyone know how to make copies of keys?" I ask when I get to the counter. A man that is heavily pierced and tattooed appears from behind the counter.

"Yea. I can make a copy in a hour." I hand him the key.

"Okay I'll see you in a hour I guess." I say walking out.

-One hour and five minutes later-

I'm in my room holding the two keys. they're identical, perfect! I put one of the keys in the case that covers my pillow and slip the other into my hoddie's pocket, time to inform Christina I found her key on the ground by the chasm.


	10. Chapter 10

**We're on the tenth chapter guys! This is awesome!**

Jenn POV

I wait by the chasm to see Christina going back to her apartment so I can give her the key. I hear people talking and then I hear Christina talking. I see her and walk up to her. I hold out the key. "Here I saw it by the chasm and I wanted to give it back to you." I say smiling. God, it's so hard not to punch her straight in her pretty little face right now! she picks up the key.

"Thanks I noticed it was gone, we were looking everywhere for it." She jabs her thumb behind her to point at Four and Zeke.

"No problem! I'll see you later tonight for dinner." I say as I walk away. she turns around to Four and Zeke. I think I might do some spying. I walk to Christina's apartment and go to the same corner I had before to spy on them. I slide down the wall to sit with my legs scrunched up to my chest. I hear voices. I hear Four and Christina's voice. I make myself as small as I can knowing they wouldn't be able to see me even if I stood up. I see them holding hands, I wanna throw up. Christina walks up to her door and takes out the key I gave her and unlocks the door. Four kisses her and they both go in her home. Yep I wasn't mistaken they are dating and are going to probably kiss some more in there. I have now excepted this so it's easy not to get to mad, But if I need to I can bring back the pain and anger I felt the first time I saw them kiss- Wait I hear them talking, I'm becoming quite creepy now. Just the thought of someone sitting outside of my home and listening to me talk gives me the creeps.

"Did you break up with her yet?" It's Christina. "I don't want you to be cheating on anyone."

"Don't worry about it, she was so happy today I couldn't just tell her that we're over. I'll tell her by the end of the week." It's Four. So Four is just as much as a villain as Christina. This makes the game even more fun. So if Four says we need to talk I say that I do too and I break up with him. Easy. I don't know why but now that I've gotten the pain out of it and it's just anger it's more fun to get revenge. I skip back to my place, when I get inside I grab a pencil and paper and write my revenge out.

Four

I will put permanent pink hair dye in his shampoo.

Every night I will write in lipstick that revenge is coming.

Trash his apartment (he always leaves it unlocked.)

Spread a good lie about him (gotta sleep on it.)

finding out his biggest fear and making him face it.

Christina

Cut off her hair while she is sleeping. (Or I might just wreak some of her clothing, I'm not sure.)

Every night I will write in lipstick that revenge is coming. Like Four.

ruin her place.

Spread a rumor that she has been dating other guys.

Putting her biggest fear in her home.

And my revenge is born, perfect! For Christina's fear I heard she doesn't like moths so I'll go and look outside and put a bunch in her apartment. But for Four's I think he doesn't like heights, I heard Zeke teasing him today about it. Only way to make him face it is to push him off of something, something that is very high up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god guys! Over 1000 people have read the fanfic! This is so amazing! I just wanted to thank you all so much! Without your support I probably wouldn't still be writing it, so thank you so much!**

Jenn POV

I'm going outside now, I'm going to go look for about ten to twenty moths. I'm bringing jars with tiny little holes in the lids. When I get my moths I will put them all in Christina's drawer, She'll have to change for going to sleep anyways. I hope there's another party so I can also trash her room. No that would be taking it way to far, I can only do one thing a night. Or at least until I really want to get this thing going. I'm out side now, I'm going to go into the fields and find the moths.

-after catching fifteen moths-

God, those things are hard to find! I've got fifteen so my plan will work. I was out for a hour and dinner is starting in a few minutes I'm gonna go tell Four that I'm not going to dinner. I first drop my moths off in my room and put tape all over the lid (except for the tiny holes I poked) After I'm done doing that I skip to Four's place. I knock seven times. It takes a little while for him to answer but he finally does. This makes me feel a little bit happy to know he's not still kissing her. "Hey babe, I'm not going to dinner tonight. I feel a little bit sick." I say acting weak.

"Okay, you need anything?" He asks.

"No, I just need my rest. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully I'll feel better." I wave him goodbye because kissing him is gross, even if I'm faking being sick it might make him get mad at me or something because he thinks I'm sick. I sit in my room going over my plan again and again until it's pretty much printed into my memory. When it's fifteen minutes past dinner I take my key and moths and go to Christians apartment. I open the door with the key, I'm nervous that she might still be there. I open the door, the coast is clear! I'm so happy I do a little dance. I walk over to her drawer, I open it. everything seems to be not used, I close it. Change of plans, I'm going to put the moths in her closet! I open the closet door and quickly remove the tape from around the lid and open it. The moths go right into her clothing and I close the door. I can't wait to hear how she reacts! I lock the door and run back to my room. I need to follow her around to know when she is going back to her apartment, but if she sees me she'll know I did it. So I have to dress up not like myself. I grab a big baggy black sweater. I tie my hair into a tight bun, I put the hood from the sweater over my head. I'll walk around the chasm and when I see her I'll follow her back to her apartment and listen to her scream!

**Hey guys just a heads up there's going to be more Jenn POV because she's kinda the main character now, but** **there will still be Christina and Four POV's too!**


	12. Chapter 12

** I'm sorry I haven't been updating really lately. I'm hoping to update everyday though now!**

Christina POV

I just finished dinner, we had beef stew. All I want to do right now is go back to my apartment and sleep. I'm so tired and so full! I had two servings of the stew. It's my favorite food. I walk past the Chasm. Weird. I see a girl (I think it's a girl at least) wearing a big baggy hoodie. Normally Dauntless wear tight small things (well for girls) like short dresses or small T-shirts, but not really big baggy stuff. I guess we do wear protective outfits too, it really just matters on the situation. I start down one of the halls I take to get to my apartment, nobody else is going in the same one though. Everyone except for the weird girl. I look behind my shoulder. Yep she's there. I walk a little faster, I normally confront someone who is as mysterious as this girl but that normally causes a conflict and I'm so tired and full that I really just want to get home. I look at her again. All I can see is her mouth and she's smiling. Okay I'm getting out of here! I start to run, I hear her foot steps pick up too. Suddenly they just stop. I look to see if she's still there again but she's not. Thank God! I hear foot steps once an a while but I don't think too much of it. I hurry to my place. I look over my shoulder when I'm about to get inside my place. Holy shit! she's about four or five feet away and she's laughing and smiling. I rush into my home and lock the door. I wipe a bead of sweat coming from my forehead. Time to get dressed for bed I put down the purse I'm holding. and walk over to my closet. I notice a piece of clothing sticking out of my drawer, I didn't do that. Ugh never mind I'm being so paranoid right now! I open my closet and I-I-I...! I SEE LIKE A MILLION FREAKING MOTHS! I scream and run out of my apartment, I fiddle with the lock for a few seconds but I eventually get it. I run out of my home with all my speed. I don't know where to go except for Four's place. I'm crying know. I bang on his door twenty times quickly, he answers immediately. "Hey what's wro-" He stops talking and hugs me.


	13. Chapter 13

Four POV

She came to my door hysterical, she knocked about twenty times. I could hear her crying through my door. I opened the door I was in the middle of saying what's wrong but I soon realized it would be a better idea to comfort her. I embrace her, I hold her tight and rub her head. A few minutes later after her sobbing has gone down I finally ask her: "So what's wrong?"

"I-I-I-I...!" She starts crying more. She either saw a moth or someone embarrassed her. I realize we're in the doorway of my apartment and Chris would really hate it if someone saw her being so soft. I slowly pull her into my apartment. When we're inside I close the door with my foot.

"Sweetie what is it?" I ask. I pull away just enough to see her big beautiful brown eyes. Moments like these I wonder why I didn't date her sooner.

"There were so many moths in my room, I wanted to change for going to sleep but when I opened my closet like a zillion moths flew out and one touched me!" She continues to cry into my shoulder. A zillion moths, huh? That's probably like ten. But this is her worst fear. So who ever did this will pay.

"It's okay, it's okay." I say petting her head. "Do you want me to get rid of them?" I ask, I feel her nod. I put her in my bed and tuck her in. I kiss her in between her eyebrows. I leave my home and go to get rid of the moths. I walk to Christian's apartment, when I get to her door I notice it's open, I guess she must have just wanted to get out of there. I suddenly hear a very high voiced laugh. I turn around, I nothing but I know someone is there. Whoever is laughing did this. I walk into Chris's apartment, there and moths everywhere. I notice a big jar with coins in it, I pour the contents onto her bed and poke holes in the top of the jar.

-After catching the moths-

Holy shit, I'm exhausted! Catching moths is so much harder than you would ever think it to be. Well I caught all of them and it took me about thirty minutes. I walk out of Christina's apartment and close the door. I take the moths with me. I start walking to an exit so I can get rid of these things. Once I'm outside I throw the jar on the ground, it shatters. The moths go fluttering off. I walk back to my apartment being very careful if this person might hurt me. HA! Sorry, they can't hurt me! I would pound there little face in! I open the door to my place and see Chris curled up and sleeping. I kiss her on her head and lay next to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Jenn POV

I'm laughing like crazy, now I don't really care if they catch me. This is fun! I want more of this... this... THIS FEELING! I know exactly who will help me with my next idea. I run to Peter's apartment. I knock about ten times and he answers. "Hello, do I know you?" He asks

"No you don't but I need your help with a... prank." I say.

"What type of prank?" He asks, he's interested!

"So I've got a friend named Four, and I want to prank him." I say.

"Okay anything to do with Four I'm in. So what do you have in mind?" He asks.

"I was thinking about scaring him by pushing him over the side of the Chasm. There would be a net near the bottom, of course. But that's where you come in. I need help with the new part, you think you could help?" I ask. He looks like he's thinking really hard about something.

"Okay, I'll help." I'm filled with happiness!

"One other thing, I can't have him know I did this." I say looking up at him.

"pfft, I'll take the fall no prob. I'll get to it right now, my buddies are going to help too. It should be done in a hour."

"Thank you!" I say, I give him a one armed hug and put my leg up in a valley girl type way. He's stunned, weirdo. I skip off back to my apartment to cross off the things from my list.

-Net is done-

It's been about an hour and I want to have this net done soon. I walk over to the Chasm and see the boys working. "You guys almost done?" I yell.

"Yeah we're done, coming up." Peter says, he has two other boys working with him they hold onto a rope and pull themselves up, almost like rock climbing. I do a little dance. Peter comes up and I thank him and his buddies.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me!" I say with a big smile.

"Oh, no problem!" He says waving his hand on the word problem. Now only thing I need to do now is sleep, wake up on time, walk with Four to breakfast and push him over the ledge. I make a small mark with a pen I have in my pocket. This is where I'll push him.

"Okay see you guys tomorrow, be sure to watch this thing go down!" I say as I walk away.

Four POV

I wake up to her smell, my arms are around her and she's sleeping. I kiss her on her head and she wakes up. "We have to get ready for breakfast. I normally skip it but I always go at least once a week and I haven't gone this week." I say sitting up.

"Okay." She says back. she gets up and walks to the door.

"I expect to see you after breakfast or at the latest after lunch." I say smiling.

"Oh you will." She winks and walks out the door. I get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and black T-shirt. (Like always.) I make my hair all spiky and walk out the door. I walk to Christiana's apartment. On my way I saw Jenn, she saw me so now she is following me to Chris's place. We sit by her door and don't speak. Soon the door opens and Christina steps out. "Hey guys!" She says with a big beautiful toothy grin.

"Hey!" Jenn says hugging Christina.

"Hi." I say smiling. Chris turns red and and smiles back.

"So lets go!" Jenn says. She leads the way when we start to get near the Chasm she slows down and goes behind me. I try not to look down the Chasm it always freaks me out. I see a little pen mark, I step ov- I'm cut off by the feeling of wind and a screaming sound. I look around myself and realize I'm the one screaming and I fell into the Chasm! Shit! Shit! Shit! I know this is the end, so I just lay there. I've stopped screaming and am now just in a star shape with my eyes closed. I hear Christina screaming and crying. But what can I do about this? Nothing. I suddenly hit something.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm so so so sorry, I haven't been posting as much! I've been just really busy with school, you know, it's the end of the year so the teachers try to cram all the knowledge in. I might not to post as I used to but I promise it's not going to be like this ever again. So, enjoy chapter 15! ;)**

Four POV

I hit a net. I HIT A FREAKING NET! I really don't know how to feel about this, relived I'm not dead or mad because this is obviously a joke. I'm frozen. Everyone has stopped talking, well except for the asshole that's laughing like crazy- HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT'S PETER! He is so so sooo dead! Someone rolls a net down and I start to climb up it. I reach the top and climb onto the ground. I see Chris and I hug her. I'm about to kiss her but I quickly remember we aren't supposed to be dating. I whisper so quiet I'm not even sure she heard: "How about we skip lunch?" She giggles.

"Oh, you betcha." She says just as quiet as I said my words. I feel her smiling into my shoulder and we tear away. I turn around and see Peter. I smile then punch him in his nose. He falls backwards. I laugh, I'm still not satisfied. I walk over to his collapsed body and kick him, hard, in his side. He grunts. There's blood spewing from his nose and covering his hands, shirt, hair and ground. I walk away feeling really satisfied. I suddenly realize Jenn is still here, she must be extremely worried I turn to her and give her an awkward wave and smile. She runs over to me and plants a huge kiss on my lips. She then hugs me and I see over her shoulder Christina, she's bright red and is clenching her fists. I let go of Jenn.

"I'm, uh, gonna skip lunch and get, uh, some sleep." I say

"Okay sweetie! I hope you feel better!" she says. I see Chris slip from the crowd and start to walk to my place. I soon join her when nobody is looking. We reach my door, I open it and give her a small kiss, she pulls me inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys this is going to be a short chapter but I really just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be taking a small break from writing. kk ttyl guys!**

Jenn POV

That was great! Now to get Chris real bad. I run to Chris's place, I pull the key from my pocket. I unlock the door and walk in. I skip to her mirror and write in blood red lipstick **'CHEATER!' **This should get her freaked out!

**I told you, it was going to be a really short chapter ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys... I'm done with for a bit, one of my friends did this so I'm going to do it too. Basically the plan for the story was Christina and Tobias were going to figure out that Jenn was the one causing all of the problems, they were going to tell everyone and eventually Jenn was suppose to figure out that everyone knew. Jenn was going to feel really bad about what she'd done and feel like she was dishonoring her Father so she would drop out of Dauntless and live with the factionless. Christina and Tobias would live happily ever after. I'm sorry I couldn't continue with the story, it just felt really boring to me... Just because I'm done with this story it doesn't mean I'm done with writing fanfic, I've actually been thinking of starting another that will be in a while, thanks for sticking with me through all of this. **

**I'll see you guys in while. :) **


End file.
